Andric Lucid
He is the only known child of Ronnel Lucid and Kyrie Lucid. His parents were always from a poor family, and they didn't want their son to share the same life they had in their homeworld "Barab 1", so they prepared a trip with the help of some of their closest friends. They chose Manaan to resolve the birth of Andric, but he born before planned, and they delayed the travel. Family Info Father: Ronnel Lucid (murdered) Mother: Kyrie Lucid (dead) Brothers: Unknown Biography Childhood The life of poverty of Andric's family didn't last long because a few months later after their arrived at Manaan, his father gained a supply shop in a gamble which gave them an important income to survive. When he was 7, his father invited him to assist him in the shop, where he was able to trade with outworlders soldiers and tourists. He used to hear people talking about the planets around the galaxy and therefore he always had the dream of touring around the galaxy. He started to raise anger because his mother didn't let him travel like he wanted, and he was prohibited to talk about getting off the planet. His father on the other side, was excited about his plans and he promised to search a ship for Andric. When he was 12, his father died because of a Dark Jedi who was escaping the Selkath authority and wanted to steal the same ship his father bought for him, he increased his anger and started to feel hatred to Jedi and Sith equally since he didn't know the difference. Although Andric could attend the store to avoid the poor life that awaited him and his mother because of the amount of credits lost with the ship, his mother wanted to sell it to get a little more money and stop worrying about it, so she sold the store. She got sick a few days later and there were not enough credits to pay for medical issues and she died two weeks later. Andric was supposed to feel sad and melancholy about losing both his parents, but instead he felt incredibly happy about being free of attachments. He was unable to find a way to get credits on his own without the store, so he became a beggar. To get food he started to steal in the supply store that used to be his, since he explored the store on his free time, he knew all the places where he could enter without being noticed and that was his way of life. Escaping At his 15 years after improving his stealth skills, he got inside an inhabited house where he begin to live. He had no friends or close people because he didn't talk to anyone. On his loneliness he began to meditate and he became more peacefully, although he was too young he learned to control his emotions. One day he discovered a commercial ship about to depart from a docking bay near of his new home and he sneaked inside the ship and got a free trip to Barab 1, he didn't know it was his homeworld until he stumbled into a man who recognized him because of a family ring that his father gave him the same day he died, that man was one of the people who helped Andric's parents to travel out of the planet. After a little conversation, he asked Andric to aid him in his ship maintenance garage where he started a new life away from stealing. Family History During his job in the ship store he learned some things about his family because of his parent's friend. He told Andric about a logo that they used to carry although there was not too much to know about this insignia because his father was very secretive about his family stuffs and he used to hide the information and background about the Lucid family history. Andric looked in the house where his parents used to live in searching for some clues, he could saw an ancient painting with the familiar logo on it an he kept it although it was old and worn. The colours used in that painting of the logo were very attractive to him, he currently uses that colour combination to decorate almost everything he possesses. From his family there was not too much to know, there was always a big hole within the past of his parents that Andric assumed was because of a dark secret they wanted to leave in the past. Enlightenment A few months later of his 19th birthday he was going to deliver some ship parts to a recurrent client and he got involved in a battle between a Jedi and a Sith. He saw the battle while being hidden; eavesdropping the fight amazed by it he could heard about the light and dark sides of the Force while they were discussing, the Sith killed the Jedi at the end, then walked towards him. The Sith who was close to end Andric's life could observed the Lucid family ring on Andric, and left with no other words. Andric spend several days thinking about the Sith and the reason behind his act of letting him alive. Quickly related his father's dead to his own incident and thought his father was a Sith affiliated who betrayed them, while meditating on his family past, he also pondered about the Force and took a grey alignment. No good or evil were part of his beliefs and only chaos reigned his behaviour. Joining The Krath Dynasty Order of Krath After three years, Andric was walking by the same place he saw the fight of the Jedi and the Sith, in the memory of what he called his "Enlightenment", he found a men who introduced himself as Ellias Aubec, he invited Andric to the Order of Krath, and naturally went to a reunion and he got interested about the faction where he began as a recruit. Andric learned that the Order of Krath was part of a government faction called Krath Dynasty. During the short time he stayed within the Order he found the way of life he wanted beneath the Krath ideology of chaos and became a loyal follower of Krath desires IGBC A few days after Andric joined the Order of Krath, he got a transport to the Bootcamp for a training and after he finished it a new faction was created, the InterGalactic Banking Clan, Ellias Aubec was designated as Chairman of the new affiliate faction of The Krath Dynasty. And then Andric decided to follow Ellias switching to the IGBC, he was assigned as the pilot of a ship to work for Ellias, being a participant in the consolidation of the InterGalactic Banking Clan and the development of Nova Crystals as a form of currency. After months of hard work within IGBC, Ellias Aubec set him in charge of the loan department at the banking faction. And so his first year with Krath passed smooth and peacefully until at Year 11 Day 77, Andric was assigned as second-in-command of the InterGalactic Banking Clan. Under the knowledge that he was going to be left as leader after a few months. He started to take over new duties for Krath. Exactly 20 days after his promotion to Vice-Chairman of IGBC (Year 11 Day 97) Ellias Aubec gave leadership away to Andric as he had a different course on his life projects, a new era for the banking faction came as Andric took over IGBC. Most important things at his beginnings was the Fluctuation project on the Nova Crystals increasing their value. The carry that Ellias left however was still the primary objective to accomplish, Weeks after Andric's arrival at the bank leadership, the base city of IGBC was finished and started up running completely. Kal`Shebbol was now completely functional and the vision of Andric for the currency distribution expanding it over the Outer Rim into the Inner Core systems brought a new wave of banks built all over the galaxy. External Link *Andric Lucid Website Category:Biographies Category:Individuals Category:Barabel